


My Pretty Little Angel

by NiamJenn1994



Series: Halos Fail to Glisten [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Smut, Top!Harry, angel!louis, bottom!Louis, larry smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this prompt: Angel!Louis/Demon!Harry Prompt: Louis is down on earth, making sure everyone is alright while Harry is there as well but causing mischief. Harry confronts the angel and breaks his halo, causing his wings to cease from glowing and losing the ability to fly back to heaven. Harry drags him to the underworld and Louis' wings don't work at all. The pretty angel catches everyone's attention and a few demons rape him. You can choose if Louis ever returns to heaven or he becomes a demon. PLEASE. x</p><p>Or</p><p>Demon!Harry drags Angel!Louis down to hell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Pretty Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: Angel!Louis/Demon!Harry Prompt: Louis is down on earth, making sure everyone is alright while Harry is there as well but causing mischief. Harry confronts the angel and breaks his halo, causing his wings to cease from glowing and losing the ability to fly back to heaven. Harry drags him to the underworld and Louis' wings don't work at all. The pretty angel catches everyone's attention and a few demons rape him. You can choose if Louis ever returns to heaven or he becomes a demon. PLEASE. x
> 
> Or
> 
> Demon!Harry drags Angel!Louis down to hell.

Louis walked among the humans unnoticed, searching for a soul to save, someone to help and most important of all to make sure they were alright. He had been on earth for a few days now, having flown from heaven following his father's orders to whom he was a favorite to, and Louis knowing this, always tried to please him and never disappoint him even if it meant sometimes following orders he completely disagreed with. This order however, was completely different and Louis felt the need to achieve it in order to fly back to heaven, to his home and safe place where he knew they couldn't reach him.

 

He carefully observed each and every human looking for the next soul to save, once he had found the one; a blond 19-year-old boy by the name of Niall who was pretty much on the brink of committing suicide and followed him, he carefully tucked in his white glowing wings and halo to change into a human and hide them from the nosy humans who would pretty much flip if they ever saw his glowing white wings and halo.

 

Louis like every other angelic being had the most beautiful wings any angel could posses, that's why he was fiercely protected by his superiors who knew Louis was a precious jewel they just couldn't lose to demons, who were always waiting for the chance to snatch him up and drag him down to the depths of hell and destroy his innocence and his pure soul. However, Louis needed to complete his mission down on earth like all his brothers and sisters needed to and where he was vulnerable and they couldn't do anything to keep him safe and like every other angel, he had to take care and fend for himself.

 

Louis was just 21-years-old and even though on earth and human form he was considered already an adult, in heaven and angelic form he was just a mere child who was ready to be sent down to start and complete his first mission which was to get rid of the demons or fallen angels (like they liked to call themselves even if only a few of them were actual fallen angels and the others only demons created by Lucifer himself) and their dark energy causing mischief and evil, which was the case of Niall.

 

Still in his angel self Louis gently touched the boy's shoulder who was looking down from a bridge at the black and sinister looking river, a touch, that's all Louis needed to do to know what troubled the young boy and help him. He saw him, a demon, whispering foul things on his ear while the poor boy cried inconsolably, huddled up in a corner of his room, knees brought up close to his chest and rocking himself back and forth wishing and begging for the voice who he thought was on his head to stop.

 

"Worthless pathetic little human, no one in their right mind could love you not even your own mother who's biologically programmed to do so loves a fag like you. Do me a favor and go kill yourself, you'll be doing society a favor. I'll be waiting for you." The demon whispered then let out a frightening evil laugh that continued echoing in Niall's head even though the demon itself was gone.

 

Louis felt sorrow deep in his chest and felt his tears threatening to fall and when they did he couldn't control them anymore, he sobbed for the human who had done nothing wrong to deserve what he was going through, Niall was just an innocent with a soul as pure as the most angelic angel to ever exist. He didn't deserved to be hated by his own family just because he was gay, and he certainly didn't deserved to end his life, he was destined to do good things on earth and make a difference.

 

That's why the demon was after him, Louis now understood why the demons needed him to end his life. Niall who was a good person, a pure soul, a child of God, was destined to help the angels bring peace on earth and destroy all evil. To save Niall was part of his mission and he was going to do just that, he knew he had to be fast because demons tended to work fast when it came to dragging pure and innocent souls down to hell and ravishing them thus destroying the one thing angels fought for. Louis knew he couldn't turn into a human, he needed Niall to hear him, not see him since humans could only hear them if the angel chose to talk to him or her.

 

"You don't have to do this Niall, don't listen to his repulsive words," Louis whispered on Niall's ear who was ready to jump off of the bridge into the freezing river."to God you're precious, you're his child and he loves you just like I do. You have a whole future ahead of you, you'll find someone who will love you for who you are, who will love you unconditionally because you deserve it."

 

Louis watched Niall's tear stained face and heard his breath hitch while he was talking, Niall carefully stepped away from the bridge and stared at it with confusion before walking towards the edge again more tears falling down and getting ready to jump again. Louis couldn't help but feel helpless, Niall was way too damaged for him to convince him easily but he had to try, he couldn't let him die.

 

"Hey!" Niall and Louis turned to look at the mysterious boy who had appeared out of nowhere just as Louis was getting ready to talk again, he stepped back and watched as the boy with the white aura got closer, carefully and slowly walking towards Niall as if walking fast will make Niall fall.

 

"What do you want?" Niall whispered

 

"Please don't do it, c'mon, please just get down!" The boy begged.

 

"Leave me alone! You don't know me and I don't know you, so what's it to you if I jump?" Niall said, this time louder.

 

"My name's Josh, now you know me. What's your name?"

 

"Niall"

 

"Okay Niall, please get down. Don't do it."

 

This is for the best, trust me. Nobody loves a fag Josh, I'm completely alone, nobody loves me!"

 

"If by fag you mean gay then that's not true. I'm gay and I have people who love me."

 

"You're lucky. I have no one!"

 

"I know you don't know me that well but you have me. Come with me, I could show you that life is great, I- I can show you what love is, what love means!" Josh said hoping for Niall to get down because deep inside him, he meant what he said about showing him and giving him the love he deserved.

 

"You don't mean that, you're only saying that so I don't kill myself!" Niall yelled.

 

"I'm not. I really do mean it, I don't know what is it about you, but you have something! Please come with me!" Josh said desperate for Niall to get down, he couldn't lose him, he couldn't.

 

"If I get down, could you take me star gazing? I've always wanted to do that," Niall said smiling a little.

 

"Anything you want!" Josh said smiling and feeling relieved.

 

Louis watched completely relieved and happy as Niall slowly got down from the edge of the bridge and walked away with Josh for he knew Josh was the one for Niall, the one true love Niall deserved. The one who would make Niall forget his past and become the happiest person on this earth that needed so much help to be saved from all evil.

 

"I see that makes you so happy!" A cheerful voice said startling Louis who was too busy looking after Niall and Josh who walked out of his sight, he then turned around to where the voice was coming.

 

"Liam! What are you doing here?" Louis asked throwing himself at Liam hugging him tightly.

 

"Came to check on you and say goodbye, I've been called back." Liam said

 

Like Louis was an angel, Liam was an archangel thousands of years old and Louis' best friend since he was the one present the moment Louis was created by their father 21 years ago and had immediately taken a liking for the infant angel. Louis' wings were white and Liam's were golden making it easier to distinguish their rankings in heaven.

 

"What? Why?" Louis asked.

 

"All I know is that father needs me. Will you be okay here?" Liam asked worried about leaving Louis alone where thousands of demons could steal him away.

 

"Don't worry LiLi, I can take care of myself you know? Go, father needs you, don't make him wait!" Louis said smiling so big his eyes shinning a deep crystal blue looking straight into Liam's warm brown ones to reassure the archangel he would be okay.

 

"Alright, I'll see you later when you get called back!" Liam said extending his golden wings that were three times his size and took off flying towards the sky.

 

"Bye brother" Louis said watching Liam until he was a bright golden dot disappearing into the night sky.

 

He started walking away looking for someone else to help, after a while of looking he decided it was already late and just like that he allowed his wings to expand casting a white glow around him along with his halo. He took off into the sky and landed on top of the roof of an abandoned two story flat, folded his wings against his back and lay down watching the pretty stars.

 

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be here all by himself. Someone could steal you away!" Said a dark tall figure with a rich husky voice sitting at the edge of the rooftop a few feet away from Louis startling the angel.

 

Louis got up as fast as he could and took a few steps away from the figure he knew was a demon, he could feel the evil surrounding him and it was suffocating Louis who was a little bit afraid of this particular one, he could sense he was a strong one, stronger than himself and he wanted to get away from there as fast as he could.

 

Louis watched him stand up and walk closer to him and with every step the demon took, Louis took another one backwards until he was at the edge with a demon a few feet away from him. The demon who's name Louis still didn't know and wasn't interested in knowing took another step forward letting the light from a lamp post reveal his features making Louis gasp and taking his breath away.

 

Even though he was a demon, he was a beautiful one and Louis couldn't understand how such a dark and evil creature could be so beautiful and look almost angelic and if it wasn't for his dark wings on his back you would've thought he was an angel. He was taller than Louis and slim with a never ending torso and amazing legs, a mop of chocolate brown curly hair that covered part of his forehead looking soft and Louis was so tempted to touch it, to run his fingers through it.

 

He was dressed in a black Ramones t-shirt, extremely tight black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Basically he was wearing all black while Louis wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans with white toms making him look and feel out of place since the demon was so nicely dressed.

 

He had amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes and Louis found himself getting lost in them because he had never seen eyes as pretty as his in his entire lifetime, his lips were deliciously plump and pink looking like he was wearing lipstick and Louis found himself wanting to feel them with his own. Soon Louis snapped out of those thoughts and instantly felt ashamed for even thinking like that about a demon, but there was something different about this one.

 

"Cat got your tongue pretty little angel?" The demon asked mockingly making his face darker, showing who he really was making Louis realize who he was.

 

"You're the demon who tried to get Niall to kill himself!" Louis said with an accusatory tone.

 

"And you're the pretty little angel who fucking ruined everything," the demon spat. "All my fucking work, gone. All thanks to a pathetic little angel like you. I should kill you, but let's have some fun first, shall we?"

 

"Get away from me!" Louis said and the demon took a step forward making Louis run to the other side trying to get away from him.

 

He expanded his wings getting ready to fly away when the demon charged at him and with a quick movement crashed his halo with his huge hand making Louis' wings lose their glow and fold themselves back against his torso. Louis stared horrified at how the white light from his wings slowly faded away, he desperately unfolded his wings to try and fly back to heaven but all effort was wasted away when his wings began turning from a white to a grey color. He couldn't fly anymore, he couldn't go back to heaven, he was stuck on earth at the mercy of a demon with no way to escape.

 

"Oops, looks like the pretty little angel can't fly anymore!" The demon mocked opening his hand revealing Louis' halo that turned into dust as soon as Louis lay his teary eyes on it.

 

Louis wanted to fly, to go back home to his father and siblings, he wanted to get away from the beautiful demon who had destroyed his halo making it impossible to go back home. He watched with tears on his blue eyes how the demon made a show of blowing his halo, now dust, into the air where it flew away, something he could no longer do.

 

"My name's Harry. What's your name, my pretty little angel?" Harry asked walking towards Louis with low dangerous steps filling the small gap between them.

 

"I'm not YOUR pretty little angel and that's none of your business!" Louis spat taking a step back and pleading for his father, Liam, or any of his siblings to come down and save him when he touched the wall holding a door that led down to the inside of the flat.

 

"I'm gonna repeat the question one more time because I FUCKING hate to repeat myself," Harry said menacingly. "WHAT'S. YOUR. FUCKING. NAME?" Harry yelled grabbing Louis by the collar and slamming him against the wall with every word he yelled making Louis wince in pain.

 

"L-Louis!" Louis said all his bravado gone and looking straight into Harry's now dark eyes making him look like the true demon he was.

 

"You know, it pisses me off when I'm talking to someone and they fucking stutter? So I'm gonna ask you one more time and you better not stutter or else you're gonna pay. What's your name?" Harry asked one more time invading Louis' personal space getting his face to close to his.

 

"Louis!" He answered trying so hard not to stutter because he was so afraid of him.

 

"Louis! I like it, my pretty little angel!" Harry said tasting the way Louis' name sounded coming out of his mouth and calling him by the nickname he had thought and given him that very first moment he saw him talking to Niall on that bridge just to piss him off.

 

"I'M NOT YOURS!!" Louis screamed pushing Harry away from him and began running away from him searching for a way to escape him without hurting himself.

 

Harry growled watching Louis running away from him and extended his raven black wings taking off up into the air and landing at the edge of the roof right in front of Louis who crashed against him almost sending him down to the ground before Harry caught him. "Tsk tsk, bad move!" He lifted him up by the collar and threw him off of the roof and down to the hard and cold dirt ground below them.

 

Harry winced but smirked at the same time when he heard the loud thud followed by Louis' agonizing cry of pain, he let his wings slowly carry him down and landed by Louis who was upside down and breathing hard with his now grey wings laying limp on both sides of him and moving a tiny bit every now and then.

 

Falling. Fear. Desperation. Sorrow. That's all Louis could feel after Harry picked him up and threw him down with so much force, he had expanded his wings in an effort to soften up the fall but all his hope vanished when he landed hard on the cold hard ground feeling pain shooting out from his right leg, head and left wrist where he had landed on it trying to again ease the fall after his wings failed him.

 

He felt a presence on his left side by his face then rough and calloused hands picking him up again and turning him around rather brusquely making him scream in pain again, breathing in and out quicker as if it would make the pain go away, and his heart beating faster than ever before.

 

"That heartbeat..." Harry said placing his ear on Louis chest and listening making Louis squirm away from him. "I used to have one...lost it when I fell." Harry whispered.

 

"I- I thought you w-were a demon, not a f-fallen angel," Louis said through gritted teeth.

 

"I fell when my father fell too along with the others, I was 19 and forever will be." Harry explained lifting his head up and looking at Louis who was sweating even though the night London air was cold.

 

"He. Is. Not. Your. Father!" Louis growled.

 

And YOUR father is? Don't be ridiculous my pretty little angel!" Harry said grabbing Louis face with his hand to make him look at him.

 

"My father created you Harry, but you chose to disobey him and look where you are now! You're a cold hearted monster who likes to inflict pain on my father by hurting his children, what do you get from that huh?" Louis asked trying to understand why.

 

"You're nothing but a fucking child compared to me, yet you act like you know more, like you're better than me. Well, let me tell you something. Why should I obey someone who makes us do things we don't want, someone who thinks a random fuck, random sex is a sin when in reality is the best thing ever!" Harry said palming Louis' cock through his jeans making Louis yelp from shame and embarrassment.

 

"P-please s-stop!" Louis begged, why wasn't anyone coming to save him? Had his father forgotten about him? No, he didn't, he couldn't have.

 

"You're mine now, my pretty pretty angel!" Harry said breathing hard against Louis' right cheek making him feel disgusted, Harry's hand still palming him.

 

"I'M NOT YOURS!!! Why can't you understand that and leave me alone!!" Louis screamed trying to push Harry away but failing miserably, he was way to weak already.

 

Harry's face turned completely horrible, his once green eyes were now a black color completely covering them, the white nowhere to be seen and Louis immediately regretted what he had said and done. Harry picked him up and once again threw him against the wall where Louis let out a loud scream, he then grabbed him by the hair yanking his head backwards and slapped him so hard Louis felt like his cheek was on fire.

 

"You listen to me you little shit, the moment I broke your pretty little halo, heaven lost you and your whereabouts, and you became mine.You're MY pretty little angel, you're MINE!! You belong to ME." Harry growled right on Louis' face.

 

Louis felt his world crashing around him but at the same time he felt relieved because his father and siblings hadn't forgotten about him. He slowly began to move away from Harry desperate to escape but the demon caught on onto what he was trying to do and with a quick movement grabbed him by the ankles, hurting his leg, and dragged him away from the flat into a more secluded area; an alleyway.

 

"Get off of me. Let me go!" Louis screamed when Harry straddled his waist and carefully observed him with his now green eyes.

 

"You're mine, you're my pretty little angel now. I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Harry said admiring his most recent acquired possession, his father would be so proud of him at having caught a beautiful and exquisite one.

 

Louis just stared back at him completely horrified, his words echoing around his brain then settling down making him want to puke. Harry on the other hand, stared down at his new possession completely mesmerized, and for the first time in his thousands of years he was left speechless by the beautiful creature who was shaking with fear below him. Realizing that his pretty little angel was scared shitless of him seemed to stir something inside of him that he couldn't describe, all he knew it was that it hurt his chest making it feel tighter.

 

Louis didn't had time to think of a way to get away from Harry before the demon was crashing his lips against his in a desperate and hungry kiss, he tried to move his head away but Harry having caught up to what he was trying to do grabbed his chin and forced him to stay put. Harry's lips were soft yet firm against his, he felt his tongue poking around for entrance which Louis denied completely thinking about how wrong it was.

 

Harry then grabbed his hurt wrist making Louis open his mouth to let out a whimper then he shoved his tongue inside of his mouth deepening the kiss. Harry tasted like Harry, Louis didn't know what it was but he liked it and found himself wanting more, he was about to start kissing back when he remembered his situation and mustering all the strength he could he pushed the demon away from him.

 

"Don't ever do that again!" He said.

 

"And why the hell not? You're mine remember? Get that through your tiny little brain!" Harry said laughing and poking Louis' temple to make his point.

 

"Never!" Louis argued too tired to fight back.

 

"You'll learn soon enough. C'mon, we're leaving!" Harry said picking Louis up gently this time and carrying him bridal style and began walking.

 

"W-Where are you taking me?" Louis said panicking and squirming around.

 

"Where do you think my pretty little angel? Home, I'm taking you to your new home. Now stop moving dammit!" Harry said tightening his grip on Louis and walking faster.

 

"W-What? No please, please don't! I don't wanna go down there, please. LIAM!! FATHER! Please help me!" Louis sobbed trying to make Harry to let go.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk, don't be such a baby Louis. Daddy can't help you now!" Harry laughed and took off flying with a screaming and terrified Louis on his arms.

 

Even though Louis hated Harry, he clung to him tightly not wanting to let go because if he did he was pretty sure Harry would drop him. He hated him for making him feel hate, a feeling his father did not appreciated his children to feel. They had thought him how hate filled your insides rotting them and wasting them away until nothing was left but an empty shell. He tried to ignore Harry who was animatedly talking about how much he was going to love his new home.

 

Louis watched terrified how the ground cracked in half, and opened itself giving them enough space for Harry to fly through. He grabbed fistfulls of Harry's shirt and buried his face on his chest to avoid watching how he was dragged to hell, never to be seen again. He had never been in hell before and didn't know what it was like, all he knew is that it was no place for an angel as pure as him.

 

Liam had tried to explain what he thought hell was like to him when he was a 12-year-old infant and Louis hadn't given it much thought, choosing to ignore what Liam had to say back then and now oh how he wished he had listened so he would know what he was about to go through.

 

The first thing he felt was pressure on his lungs and he began coughing desperately for air clutching onto Harry begging him to help him with his big blue eyes. Harry ignored him until he landed in front of an enormous metal door, he gently lay him down on the hot ground and brushed his caramel feathery hair away from his forehead and began stroking his cheek.

 

"Shh, it's okay. Deep breaths, in and out. You'll get used to the air down here soon enough." Harry whispered.

 

"Please...Harry, just...take me...home!" Louis begged panting and relaxing when it became easier to breathe.

 

"Oh my pretty little angel, you are home love." Harry smiled a dazzling smile showing his perfect pearly white teeth that Louis didn't know demons where capable of producing.

 

"N-No, my home is in heaven Harry, I don't belong here!" Louis said slapping Harry's hands away from his cheek.

 

"You belong to me and that's all that matters, you and I are gonna be so happy here together!" Harry smiled looking lovingly down at Louis which he thought he must've been dreaming because a demon wasn't capable of feeling love.

 

"Whatever!" Louis spat getting up and dusting off his jeans and rolling his eyes.

 

Harry watched his pretty little angel, admiring how pretty he was with those defined cheekbones and those long and dark eyelashes that framed his beautiful blue eyes almost like a girl's and he was all his. He knocked on the door and a large demon with a monstrous face opened the door letting them in, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and hid behind him completely terrified of the demon who wasn't beautiful like Harry at all.

 

"Master Harold," The demon said bowing down.

 

"Rupert. This is Louis. Is father here?" Harry asked putting his arm around Louis' shoulder bringing him forward.

 

"He's in a meeting master Harold." Rupert replied looking at Louis with hunger in his eyes which scared the crap out of Louis making him cling closer to Harry hugging his waist tightly.

 

"Okay then...c'mon Lou, let me take you to our room," Harry said dragging Louis with him smiling at the fact that Louis was clinging to him for dear life even if he was only doing it because he was terrified.

 

Louis looked at only Harry's hand grabbing his trying not to look up, curiosity got the best of him and he looked up regretting it immediately. Everywhere he looked all he saw was demons staring at him like he was a piece of meat and licking their black lips with their snake like tongues whenever he made eye contact with them. What terrified him the most was the screams of the souls being tortured by the demons, he whimpered and limped closer to Harry whenever some of the demons tried to touch him or his wings.

 

"Harry, don't let them touch me please!" Louis cried and watched how Harry growled at them making them back away out of fear, he then wrapped his wings around Louis and himself making Louis feel a little bit safer.

 

They walked until they reached what looked like a palace, then Harry led him to a golden door which Louis guessed was his-their room now. He opened their room to reveal a king size bed with a black and white duvet, night tables on each side with black porcelain lamps, two doors which he guessed where the closet and the bathroom and a desk on the far corner.

 

Harry walked in closing the door and locking it after them and threw himself on his bed putting his hands under his head and crossing his ankles and stared at Louis smiling like an idiot. Louis stood awkwardly in between the bed and the door staring at Harry and realized that he couldn't deny it anymore, who was he kidding, Harry was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

 

"Why are you standing there? Come lay with me, I don't bite...not yet!" Harry said opening his arms for Louis to lay in them.

 

"No thanks. I'm okay here!" Louis said sasily crossing his arms on his chest.

 

"Louis...don't make me get the hounds and let them hunt you down because they will tear you apart like a rag doll," Harry threatened. "Now come lay with me!"

 

At Harry's words Louis didn't think twice and immediately ran to Harry's side and lay next to him before Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him close against his chest and buried his face on the crook of Louis' neck, making him feel oddly comfortable.

 

"I like cuddling with you, don't you like cuddling with me?" Harry asked snuggling closer to Louis.

 

"No, I don't like it!" Louis spat.

 

"Whatever. We're cuddling anyways whether you like it or not! You'll soon learn to love it my pretty little angel."

 

"Sure Harry." Louis said beginning to fall asleep.

 

Just as he was about to fall into unconsciousness a loud bang at the door scared him awake making him jump out of Harry's arms out of surprise, he immediately yanked Harry up and hid underneath him making him a shield to protect himself of whoever was at the door.

 

"Well, if you wanted me to fuck you, you could've just asked!" Harry said cheekily, winking at him and Louis just rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh Hazzabear, open this god damn door this instant!" Came a silky voice from the other side of the door followed by more bangs.

 

Harry got off of Louis to open the door and smirked when Louis whimpered and tried to hold him back to stay with him. He opened the door and there stood Harry's best friend, a boy with raven black hair, honey brown eyes, tan skin and amazing eyelashes and jaw line.

 

"Zayn, what brings you to my humble abode?" Harry asked blocking Louis out of Zayn's gaze.

 

"I heard you finally caught him, I wanna see him. I heard he's close to my long lost love Liam!" Zayn giggled and Harry rolled his eyes at his stupidity.

 

"Fine, but please be gentle with him, he's scared shitless. Don't touch him." Harry warned before letting Zayn through the door.

 

"Oh my...he's beautiful! Now I know why you stalked him until you caught him!" Zayn said studying Louis' every feature making Louis feel uncomfortable and wanting to reach for Harry.

 

"W-What are you talking about?" Louis asked confused and watched as Harry gave Zayn a look that clearly said 'shut up' and Zayn laughed uncontrollably.

 

"Well, you see my dear Louis, Hazza here has been obsessed and drooling over you since the very moment you were created. What is it? 21 years ago? Yeah, 21 years ago and ever since he has been stalking you and waiting for the chance to break your halo, make you his and drag you here!" Zayn explained laughing again.

 

"Zayn I think you need to go!" Harry growled.

 

"Tell me something dear Louis. Is Liam still as handsome as I remember him? Maybe I should drag him down here too!" Zayn said and Louis whimpered at the mention of Liam's name.

 

"Zayn, get the fuck out of my room! NOW!!" Harry yelled.

 

"Fine. Oh and father wants to talk to you, don't make him wait. I'll see you later Louis!" Zayn said waving at Louis then exiting the room.

 

I'll be right back..." Harry said walking towards the door.

 

"How does he know Liam, and why did he called him his long lost love?" Louis asked blocking Harry from the door.

 

"Zayn, Liam and I used to be friends back then when Zayn and I were still archangels just like Liam." Harry explained.

 

"And you chose to abandon that to become one of the fallen?" Louis asked completely disappointed.

 

"Look, can we talk about this later? I gotta go talk to my father!" Harry sighed.

 

"He's not your father!" Louis murmured and Harry gave him one last angry look before he left.

 

Louis noticed the door was still unlocked but didn't dare get out, he figured he was safer inside Harry's room. He sat down on one side of the door to wait for Harry, he was deep in thought that be didn't noticed the door slowly opening then closing again until a dark tall figure was standing in front of him.

 

He looked up and let out a scream at the sight of Rupert standing in front of him unbottoning his pants, he quickly got up and reached for the door hoping to get out then scream for Harry or even Zayn to come help him. Right when he was about to open the door cold hard hands wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards then slamming him upside down on the floor knocking the air out of his lungs.

 

He let out half a choked scream when a hand was placed on his mouth to keep him from screaming before a rag was placed on his mouth, he then felt the demon tie his hands close together and felt the pressure of knees holding his tighs down. His vision became blurry with tears that intensified when he felt Rupert pulling down his pants along with his boxers then touching him all over.

 

Louis felt disgusting and wanting to vomit, as sick as it was he wished it was Harry doing this to him instead of the disgusting demon that smelled of death and not like Harry at all. His screams were muffled by the rag and he cried harder when Rupert thrusted into him completely dry tearing Louis apart. Losing all the will to fight back Louis lay limp on the floor waiting for it to be over, minutes later he felt a disgusting hot liquid leaking out of him right after the demon pulled out.

 

He saw Rupert pulling his pants back on then he untied his hands and removed the rag. Louis pulled his jeans back on and crawled as fast as he could to a corner far away from the demon and winced in pain when he pulled his knees up to his chest in a fetal position and buried his head on his knees. He began shaking when the demon walked closer to him and bent down grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head backwards.

 

"If you tell Master Harold what I did to you, I will come back take you again, kill you and kill Master Harold! Do you understand?" The demon growled.

 

"I- I understand!" Louis sobbed.

 

Rupert let go of Louis' head and got out of the room as fast as he could leaving Louis sobbing on the floor and wishing for Harry to comeback and hug him. He didn't know why he needed Harry instead of Liam and even his father but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to get up and shower but was too weak to do it, he could feel and see his blood pulling around him and fell asleep.

 

He didn't know how long he lay there unconscious until he heard the door opening making him jump and shake out of fear it was Rupert again, he let out a sigh out of relief when he saw it was Harry and Zayn both carrying a tray full of food. Harry dropped his tray and rushed to Louis when he saw the state he was in and pulled him in for a hug close to his chest where Louis broke down.

 

"Lou, love! Who did this to you? Tell me!" Harry asked seeing red already, whoever dared hurt his Louis was going to pay.

 

"I c-can't tell you, they'll rape me again and then kill me then kill you!" Louis sobbed against Harry's chest who felt his heart swell because his pretty little angel was trying to protect him.

 

"Was it a demon?" Harry asked and Louis nodded."If it was a simple demon and not a fallen angel then he can't hurt me. Tell me who did this to you!"

 

"N-Nooo!" Louis sobbed louder.

 

"C'mon Louis, tell us who did this to you. Harry's right, if it was a simple demon he can't hurt him, plus I'm here to help Harry and we're not gonna let him hurt you again." Zayn said.

 

Louis considered what Zayn had just said to him then looked at Harry who wiped his tears away. "It was t-that doorman Rupert!" Louis sobbed.

 

"Fucking scum!!" Harry growled getting up and walking to the door.

 

"No, please don't leave me alone-ahhh!" Louis cried harder at the pain shooting up on his lower back when he tried to move to stop Harry.

 

Harry hearing his cries came back and picked him up taking him to the bathroom where he ran a warm bath, took Louis' clothes off and gently lowered him down on the water muttering a wait here then walked out of the bathroom. He could hear him telling Zayn to arrange a meeting with their father and bring Rupert and the hounds.

 

He then walked back into the bathroom, took his clothes off leaving only his boxers on and got in behind louis leaving him in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Louis' torso pulling him to his chest and began humming a lullaby and rocking them back and forth. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and began crying again.

 

"Shh, my pretty little angel. He won't hurt you again, I promise. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I should've never dragged you down here!" Harry said and Louis only tightened his arms around him.

 

After a few minutes Harry and Louis got out of the bath tub, dressed in comfortable clothes and Harry carried Louis down to a big room where he guessed it was used for big meetings. Louis and Harry walked in and Louis immediately recognized Zayn with other demons who he guessed were also fallen angels holding Rupert down, he looked up to a big chair that was occupied by the most magnificent creature with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin; Lucifer himself.

 

Louis whimpered when Rupert lay eyes on him and growled receiving a punch from Zayn who growled ten times worse at him shutting him up instantly. Off in the distance he could hear what sounded like the hounds growling and clawing at their cage making Louis hide his face on Harry's chest completely frightened. Harry took a sit on the opposite side of Zayn and Rupert, sitting Louis on his lap.

 

"Harold, what is so important that you must interrupt my nap!" Lucifer asked with a voice as sweet as honey.

 

"I apologize father, but Rupert here who we thought was a loyal servant has ruined my angel's innocence and that's something I won't tolerate!" Harry explained tightening his arms around Louis' waist trying to keep his cool.

 

"Hmm, is that true my dear Rupert?" Lucifer asked looking at Rupert with amusement.

 

"No father, that disgusting angel is lying!" Rupert said.

 

"Is he?" Harry growled. "Then how do you explain this you insignificant mutt!" Harry growled lifting Louis' shirt showing bruises and claw marks all over his hips and back.

 

"Yeah Rupert, how do you explain those?" Zayn asked breaking Rupert's middle finger making him scream.

 

"C'mon my dear Rupert, confess and maybe, maybe I can get Harold here to spare your insignificant life!" Lucifer laughed.

 

"I already told you, I didn't do anythin-ahhhh!" Rupert screamed and Louis watched completely horrified as one of the other fallen angels chopped off three of his fingers including the already broken one.

 

"Rule number one, you do not touch a fallen angel's possession. Rule number two, you do not lie to my face when I can clearly see you did it. I'm your fucking creator for fucks sake, I know when you are lying! Harold, what do you have to say? What do you want to do with him my dear son?" Lucifer asked. "Do what you have to do, I'm gonna go back and continue my nap!" He said and got up and left the room.

 

"Zayn? You know what you have to do," Harry said with no emotion whatsoever but planting a kiss to Louis' forehead.

 

"Gladly!" Zayn said, he then pushed Rupert to the front of the room, walked backwards and snapped his fingers.

 

Louis could hear them before he saw them, the growls and clawings. He then saw two horrific black hounds as tall as Harry with sharp teeth charging towards Rupert, he whimpered and Harry grabbed his head and hid his face on his chest. He could hear Rupert screaming, the growls, skin being ripped to shreds then complete silence. He felt Harry flying and soon they were back in his room where all the blood he had left was already cleaned up.

 

Harry gently placed Louis on the bed then wrapped his arms around him cuddling him close and Louis found his arms and warmth comforting. Harry traced random shapes on Louis' back helping him relax, they were quiet for a moment before curiosity got the best of Louis and he just had so many questions for harry.

 

"Harry?"

 

Hmm?"

 

"What did Zayn meant when he said you've been stalking me ever since I was created and you were waiting for your chance to drag me down here?"

 

"Do I have to answer that?" Harry whined tightening his grip.

 

"Yes, now spill it!" Louis said.

 

"I'm in charge of watching over your father and check how many angels he creates, 21 years ago I watched him create you and when I saw you for the very first time I don't know what happened but you made me feel something even though you were just a chubby baby. Ever since I've been watching you and waiting for the right moment to break your halo and drag you here with me." Harry explained.

 

"Okay...if you're thousands of years old why do you say you're 19?" Louis asked.

 

"When I fell I was 19 as well as Zayn and Liam. When you become a fallen angel you stay your age forever. Liam doesn't look the same as he did when we fell, but we stay the same." Harry said.

 

"Why did you fell?" Louis asked.

 

"I wanted to fall in love with another angel, I wanted to be loved back that way, and your father didn't liked that!" Harry said.

 

"I'm sorry!" Louis sighed.

 

"It's okay Louis!"

 

"Is Zayn in love with Liam?" Louis asked wanting to know about him.

 

"That's the reason why he fell, you're not supposed to fall for other angels, it's stupid but oh well. Liam rejected him but Zayn's still obsessed with him." Harry said.

 

"Is he gonna drag him down here too?" Louis asked scared of the answer, Harry brushed his hair out of the way to have a better view at his blue eyes.

 

"I honestly don't know, don't worry about that." Harry said. "Wanna take a nap?"

 

"Sure!" Louis said.

 

~*~

 

The days passed and Louis found himself getting more attached to Harry than ever, sometimes forgetting about heaven, his father, and Liam. He had found out through Lucifer himself when he had showed up to talk to him about a prophecy told right after they fell from heaven about a demon and angel falling in love and heaven losing that angel to them. At first Louis couldn't understand but then he realised the demon was Harry and the angel was himself. Lucifer then gave him the choice to become one of them to which Louis wasn't sure about.

 

It wasn't until one day when Louis and Harry were cuddling when Louis made his choice, he wanted to be with harry but he also wanted to forget what Rupert had done to him. He slowly got up, looked at Harry and crashed his lip a against his and Harry responded immediately, Louis then unbuttoned Harry's jeans then his. Harry followed with both their shirts until they were only wearing boxers.

 

"A-Are you sure you want to do this my pretty little angel?" Harry asked using the nickname that Louis had come to love.

 

"I'm sure Hazza! Please just make me forget what he did to me." Louis said panting and hard already.

 

Harry didn't wasted time, he lowered Louis onto the bed and began palming him through his boxers making him dig his nails on Harry's back earning a loud moan from both of them. Harry then took off both their boxers and threw them somewhere in the room and began stroking Louis' cock at a steady pace before he licked a long stripe on the side making Louis buck his hips up looking for some sort of friction.

 

Harry then reached for something in the drawer of one of the bedside tables and came back with lube and a condom, he applied a generous amount of the clear liquid and positioned himself in between Louis' legs. He looked up at Louis who smiled at him signaling for him to go ahead. Harry carefully inserted a finger inside of Louis pushing it past the tight ring of muscles.

 

"Fuck that feels good!" Louis moaned surprising both Harry and himself because that was the very first time ever that Louis had cussed.

 

"Well well well, aren't you a naughty angel?" Harry said, the fact that his pretty little angel was cussing turned him on more than ever.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah, can you like...I need more!" Louis whined breathing hard.

 

Harry inserted a second finger and began scissoring him and searching for Louis' spot, after a while he inserted a third finger and began stretching him, still looking for that spot that for sure would drive Louis crazy.

 

"F-Fuck Harry , your fingers are so long-oh f-fuck! Yess!! That felt good!" Louis moaned filthily fucking himself against Harry's three fingers, and Harry knew he had found Louis' prostate.

 

"You like that?" Harry asked touching  that spot again.

 

"Y-Yes!! Oh fuck!" Louis moaned.

 

Harry then took his fingers out of Louis making him whimper at the loss and began opening the condom wrapper.

 

"We don't need that shit Harry, I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you cum inside of me!" Louis said taking the wrapper away from Harry and throwing it across the room making Harry moan.

 

Harry reached down and kissed Louis passionately then stared at him, "I love you my pretty little angel!" Harry said then crashed his lips against his one more time.

 

"I love you too Harry," Louis said in between kisses.

 

Harry pulled away and reached for the lube and began coating his shaft with enough lube to make it easier for Louis. He then aligned himself with Louis' entrance and began pushing himself inside of Louis feeling that delicious warmth and tightness.

 

"F-Fuck Lou, you're so tight and warm," Harry said.

 

Louis out of nowhere wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled him in making Harry go balls deep inside of Louis letting out loud moans. He waited completely still until Louis gave him the okay then pulled all the way out then slowly entered Louis again. He kept doing the same thing until Louis cussed him out and threatened to rip off his balls if he didn't moved faster. And when Harry did move faster Louis couldn't help but moan like a whore.

 

"You like that babe? Huh? You like my cock deep inside of you, my pretty little angel? Harry asked while thrusting faster and harder into Louis.

 

"O-oh f-fuck yes," Louis moaned.

 

Harry then began pumping Louis' cock in sync with his thrusts and soon enough Louis was cuming painting his and Harry's chest white tightening around Harry's cock making him cum deep inside of Louis chanting LouisLouisLouisLouis then collapsing on top of him, both of them breathing hard. Harry then pulled out and together with Louis watched how the angel's wings turned from gray to raven black just like Harry's.

 

"W-What's happening!?" Louis asked.

 

"You're just like me now, you're a fallen angel, or a demon, whatever floats your boat." Harry said and Louis smiled touching his now black wings.

 

"Would I be able to fly again?" Louis asked.

 

"Of course, wanna go try it later?"

 

"I would love to!"

 

Harry reached for Louis and cuddled him against his chest not caring if they were still covered in cum and that Louis was leaking Harry's extra cum.

 

"I love you Harry," Louis whispered.

 

"I love you too my pretty little angel!" Harry said.

 

"But I'm not an angel anymore!"

 

"It doesn't matter. To me you'll always be my pretty little angel." Harry said burying his face on Louis' hair.

 

"Well in that case, I love you so so much my beautiful fallen angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it and I hope I didn't disappointed the girl who sent the prompt!  
> Hopefully the smut wasn't shitty! :)
> 
> I found the prompt here: http://bottomlouislibrary.tumblr.com/


End file.
